Dawny Język Thoudów
Język ten był używany przez Thoudów, kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat temu. Później wyszedł z użytku, jego miejsce zajął język ogólny. Osoby Liczba pojedyncza 1os. * ja - ed 2os. * ty - kes 3os. * on - hed * ona - sed * ono - yed Liczba mnoga 1os. * my - ede 2os. *wy - kes 3os. *oni - hede *one - sede "Być" PRZESZŁOŚĆ L. poj. * ja byłem - ed arn * ty byłeś - kes aron * 3os. była/był/było - hed/sed/yed arnen L. mn. * my byliśmy - ede darn * wy byliście - kes daron * oni/one byli/były - hede/sede darnen TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ L. poj * ja jestem - ed ar * ty jesteś - kes aro * on/ona/ono jest - hed/sed/yed arne L. mn. * my jesteśmy - ede dar * wy jesteście - kes daro * oni/one są - hede/sede darne PRZYSZŁOŚĆ L. poj. * ja będę - ed ari * ty będziesz - kes aroi * on/ona/ono będzie hed/sed/yed arnei L mn. * my będziemy - dari * wy będziecie - daroi * oni/one będą - darnei Rzeczowniki Wszystkie rzeczowniki w DJT kończą się na samogłoskę. Np: tarcza - ke're. Aby utworzyć liczbę mnogą należy zapamiętać, że jeśli wyraz kończy się na: * e = ee [ i ] np. ke're (tarcza) = ke'ree (tarcze) * a = aa [ o ] np. badis'sa (wyspa) = badis'saa (wyspy) * i = ai [ ai, aj] np. ka'nati (miasto) = ka'natai (miasta) Żywioły Jedne z niewielu rzeczowników, które nie mają liczby mnogiej. Słowo "hso" so oznacza żywioł. To słowo w tym języku również nie posiada liczby mnogiej. * ogień - ta'hso taso * woda - ga'hso gaso * kamień - po'hso poso * lód - ko'hso koso * ziemia - onu'hso onuso * powietrze - le'hso leso Thoudzi na różnoraką wodę (np. do picia) mówili tak samo, jak na żywioł. Natomiast, gdy chcieli powiedzieć kamienie, używali jednego z liczebników nieokreślonych i słowa "pohso". Przedmioty (przedmiot - dalit'ali) itp. {nasz język - licz. poj. DJT/licz. mnoga} miecz, ostrze - ur'ba tarcza - ke're/ke'ree topór - he'da/he'daa łuk - p'hre pre/ph'ree kusza - sup'hre/sup'hree włócznia - o'dera/o'deraa kosa - pre'isa prisa/pre'isa zbroja - tra'the trate/tra'thee armia, wojsko - ar'hi/ar'hai zwycięstwo - vita'sa/vita'saa klęska - uvita'sa/uvita'saa walka - mor'tai łóżko - ta'se/ta'see dom - kra'hate/kra'hatee miasto - kanati/kantai wyspa - badis'sa/badis'saa góra - nad'da/nad'daa morze - dych'sa dysa/dych'saa książka - bo'ke/bo'kee życie - kra'ssa śmierć - ukra'ssa wóz - ca'sa/ca'saa statek - tre'dna/tre'dnaa bitwa - soo're sure/soo'ree suri wojna - grahsoo're grasure/grahsoo'ree grasuri stół - u'ra/u'raa zamek, warownia, twierdza - casat'e/casat'ee hełm - mo'lati/mo'latai pałac - kara'na/kara'naa wieża - bive'ti/bive'tai rzeka, strumień - pis'se/pis'see sztandar - ta'nala/ta'nalaa świątynia - tet'ore/tet'oree wzgórze - nina'dola/nina'dolaa krzesło - p'ae/p'aee biblioteka - bok'rathe/boke'rathee bokerati dzień - karasa'ti/karasa'tai noc - karana'ti/karana'ti słońce - sa'ti księżyc - ana'ti świt - an'sati zmierzch - sa'nati głos - gr'are/gr'aree krzyk - su'grare/su'graree szept - mi'grare/mi'graree pomnik - buto'ri/buto'rai strzała - hebo'ta/hebo'taa wieś - ri'va/ri'vaa drzewo - ho're/ho'ree las - patho're/patho'ree ruiny - sa'latee mur - a'na/a'naa koło - da'ti/da'tai podróż - ya'ite/ya'itee sen - se'ti/se'tee sekret - taye'me/taye'mee tablica - chol'ana/chol'anaa krew - tre'ha poligon - tre'nate koszary - sana'tai słowo - ne'a/ne'aa droga - para'tali/para'talai katapulta - kasa'wata/kasa'wata Istoty Uczucia, stany Czasowniki Przymiotniki Przymiotniki tworzy się, poprzez usunięcie ostaniej samogłoski rzeczownika i zastępienie jej "is". Np: krew - tre'ha = trehis (krwawy itp). Przysłówki Liczebniki Główne (Liczby) 1 - an 2 - zen 3 - pre 4 - ka 5 - in 6 - sche sze 7 - ho 8 - aso 9 - sey 10 - dret Liczby powyżej dziesięć tworzy się poprzez do "dret" dodanie przedrostka określającego jedności np. 11 - an'dret. 11 - an'dret 12 - zen'dret 13 - pre'dret 14 - ka'dret 15 - in'dret 16 - sche'dret 17 - ho'dret 18 - aso'dret 19 - sey'dret 20 - nata Liczy powyżej 20 tworzy się tak samo, jak powyżej 10, tyle że zamiast "dret" jest "nata". To samo tyczy się pozostałych jak 30, 40 itp. 30 - par 40 - thol 50 - fete 60 - kussa 70 - phe fe 80 - mosa 90 - eloco 100 - quata Liczby większe od 100 robi się według tego wzoru: 101 - an'quata 111 - andret'quata 200 - osata 300 - tresata 400 - cosata 500 - subata 600 - osenata 700 - veriata 800 - xanata 900 - barata 1000 - xenot Porządkowe Liczebniki początkowe tworzy się poprzez dodanie na końcu litery "i". Np.: pierwszy - ani, setny - quatai itp. Nieokreślone * niewiele - nanat * wiele - tanat * trochę - nat * dużo - daras * mało - naras * kilka - arr * kilkanaście - arrs * kilkadziesiąt - arsst * kilkaset - arsste * kilka tysięcy arr-xenot Ułamkowe Inne Kategoria:Języki Kategoria:Thoudzi Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma